


Bringing Home A Wolf

by usamarinegirl



Series: The Epsilon Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pack, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamarinegirl/pseuds/usamarinegirl
Summary: Deucalion thinks that he has an ace up his sleeve. A feral wolf that is more powerful than an alpha, but is his home beside the Hale pack.Recommend Reading The First Work In The Series
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Melissa McCall/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Epsilon Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298408
Kudos: 1





	Bringing Home A Wolf

4 Weeks Later

Kali walks into the dark bedroom that Deucalion resides in. She expected the crazy mutt to be at the foot of the bed. The wolf's head looked up, its purple eyes gleaming. Looking away Kali Spoke. “Get up mutt, Ethan made breakfast.”  
When she looked back there stood the almost feral wolf. Alex stood tall, eyes glowing and fangs elongated. He walked into the kitchen to eat, keeping his hearing focused on Deucalion's voice.  
“He's ready. We are going to kill the Darach tonight.” Deucalion told Kali.

McCall House

“Did you find them yet?” Melissa cautiously asked.  
“We got a plan to draw them out. Mom I... I don't know how he will be when we get him. He could be rogue.” Scott replied.  
“Rogue?”  
“Like a feral wolf, mom.”  
Scott went to school. When he arrived, Stiles rushed out to him.  
“He's here.”  
“What, where?” Scott rushed to the school.  
“Chemistry” Stiles yelled after him.  
When Scott walked in, there sat Alex Ratliff, sunglasses to go with the black leather coat.  
“Alex, take off the glasses.” Mr. Harris ordered.  
“I don't think so.” Ale remarked voice gravely.  
Eyes flashed their beautiful purple. Mr. Harris turned to his board muttering under his breath. After class, Alex walked out with Scott and Stile write on his tail. He marched into the locker room. Scott eased in first. A hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him in farther.  
“Alex, please,” Scott breathed.  
Alex ignored him, picking him up. Scott struggled, no match for the epsilon beast. Alex threw off his sunglasses.  
“Your eyes,” Scott muttered to himself.  
“Mind your own business McCall. My alpha will kill you if you try and stop us.” Fangs retreating, yet his eyes were stuck.

10 Hours Later

Scott And Derek are waiting for the Alpha Pack to arrive. Scott had helped Derek fake the kidnapping of Melissa. Deucalion walked through the doors of the old abandoned warehouse. He was flanked by Ennis and Kali. They expected to find Melissa only it see Allison Argent tied to a chair. Wolfsbane bullets began to fly. Chris rushed to his daughter and untied her. When the bullets died died down out came the Hale and McCall packs. In the background were a dozen hunters that Chris Argent was leading.  
“Really Derek, this would be much easier if you just gave up.” Deucalion mocked.  
“We want Alex.” Derek growled fully transformed.  
“Then I guess he will just have to kill you. Wolves come on out.”  
In walks the twins and in the center stood Alex. Fangs out and eyes alight, but he stood with out a shirt. Scars littering his upper body made Derek gasp. He truly knew the amount of pain and time it took to scar a werewolf. Alex marched to Deucalion's side. Scott tried to walk forward Derek stopped him before he could get far.  
“You see mutt,” Deucalion spoke to Alex, “I feel like these pawns are a threat to our pack.”  
Alex began to growl, as the twins morphed into the huge monster like form.  
“Remove them.”  
Alex leaped forward, body transforming into a huge black wolf. When he landed he was on all fours. The beast legends originated from. The Alphas excluding Deucalion, went for the hunters. While Alex took on the werewolves. Within minutes Kali and Ennis retreated to Deucalion. Badly injured from wolfsbane. The twins holding the hunters back from Alex. The werewolves formed a circle around Alex trying to talk him down.  
“Alex would not yield. Going for the weakest. Alex lunged for Stiles, yet Derek beat him. Tackling the wolf to the ground shove a syringe of wolfsbane into his neck. Alex transformed back into his human form. Only his fangs and claws to protect him, all of his thick black fur gone.  
“Hold.” Deucalion shouted.  
Alex immediately relented.  
“Ever the loyal pup.” Stiles barked out.  
Derek a word. Twin?” Deucalion seen the twins run out of the warehouse.  
“You will never win Let me use the best weapon we got and destroy that stupid creation. You can get whatever is left of him when I am done.” Deucalion bargained.  
“No Deal” Derek remarked.  
While Derek distracted Deucalion. Allison shot Alex with enough wolfsbace to kill kill three betas. Alex went down on one knee. He whispered “Alpha?”  
To that Deucalion turned around.  
“Alex, get up now.”  
He tried to stand yet he fell again and again, till he fell and stayed there. Deucalion exited, but not before he told Derek, “You will regret that.”  
Alex awoke to see bars around him. When he reached forward he felt the electric current surging through them.  
“Alex, can you hear me?” a voice called.  
Alex's head perked up. There stood Derek and the man known as Dr. Deaton. Alex recognized him, but couldn't figure out why. Alex growled at the alpha. Scott enter the room.  
“Hey Alex.” Scott smiled towards him.  
Alex turned to the rival alpha.  
“Where is Deucalion?” Alex questioned.  
“He didn't want you anymore,” Derek lied. Hoping that this would break their link. Alex looked down, in what Stiles would call, a brooding manner. Alex shifted to his wolf form. The wolf laid in the corner of his cage ignoring everything around him.

2 Days Later

The packs sat around the McCall dining room table.  
“The problem is the link between an alpha and his beta is like a father and son.” Derek explained. “So we need o get him to accept you as Alpha?” Scott wondered aloud.  
The pack was discussing ways to get Alex back to the loyal wolf he once was.  
“What about a mom?” Stiles whispered.  
“What?”  
“You said the link was like a bond to a father. What if we bring Alex the person he thought of as a mom?” he explained.  
“That could work, but who?” Derek paused, “Melissa.”

The Next Day

“I am not sure about this,” Melissa told her son.  
“Your our only hope to bring him back.” Scott replied.  
Melissa walked to the back room of the vets office. Deaton and Derek waiting. Alex was in his human form. You couldn't even tell that he was a werewolf.  
“Alex,” Melissa whispered. The boy looked terrible. When Alex heard her, he whimpered. Curling into himself. Melissa crouched down next to the cage.  
“Your okay. I'm here, no more pain. Your pack is here, okay.” she coerced.  
While she spoke Alex inched towards her. This allowed her to see the scars that littered his upper body. Alex reached towards the bars, where Melissa's hand was resting just outside of the them. He jerked back when electricity rushed through his muscles. Deaton killed the power. Melissa reached towards him and Alex flinched. She slowly carded her hands through his hair. Alex leaned into the touch.  
Derek walked towards the cage door to open it. Alex retreated back.  
“Your okay,” Derek soothed eyes ablaze, as he opened the door. Alex refused to get out till everyone backed up. When he stood to his full height Melissa was horrifed over the damage his body had taken. Alex leaned into the alpha's shoulder breathing deep. The alpha's scent soothing him. He knew what he had to do. Epsilon wolves would not allow betryal of any kind in their pack.  
“I'm sorry for everything and this.” Alex shoved Derek back, knocking down Scott in the process. He escaped through the door. He was gone before Derek could right himself.  
“Well that went well,” Stiles called from his spot in the waiting room.


End file.
